Cindy Ella
by BabyBlion
Summary: An AU where Cinderella is a modern teenage girl, but there is a delightful twist! Guest appearance by Justin Beiber!
1. Night at the club

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Cindy Ella. Her father was a widowed yet famous actor. He had remarried a woman who had a daughter around Cindy's age who was rather plain but awfully nice. All of them lived together in a lavish mansion located in Los Angeles.

One day, Cindy's family received a formal invitation to Justin Beiber's party. Only the most famous celebrities were allowed to come. There had been several rumors that the teen pop sensation was looking for a girl to star in his next music video. Cindy Ella decided that she wasn't very interested. She decided that she would much rather stay home and blog all night.

Her stepmother was brushing the stepdaughter's hair when she noticed Cindy Ella was lazily lying on the couch while eating Nutella straight from the container. "Cindy, your father is waiting for us at the party. If you don't get ready in 20 minutes, you're not going to be able to go.

"Good, I didn't want to go anyways."

Tired of Cindy Ella's disrespectful behavior, the stepmother told her that if she did not want to go to the party, then she could stay home and clean up her bedroom. If she failed to do so, she would be grounded. That meant no Tumblr for a month.

"Ugh, this isn't fair, Cindy Ella whined as she stomped away upstairs. Her room was the largest room in the house, and was the messiest room as well. It would take forever to get it all clean.

Suddenly, a cloud of pink and silver glitter rained down of nowhere, causing Cindy Ella to cough. From the glitter, a fabulously dressed man appeared. His skin was dark as teakwood and peculiar wings were attached to his back.

"Who are you? How did you get into my house?" Cindy asked.

"Girl, I'm your sassy godfather!" The man said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now what are you doin'? Youre supposed to be partying it up with J-Beibs!"

Cindy Ella, albeit confused, explained to him that she had to clean her room before her stepmother came home. If she didn't accomplish her task, she would be grounded.

"Excuse me? Ain't nobody got time for that!" The fairy man said. "Now come over here, so I can get you all dolled up for the party!"

"Actually, I don't want to-"

Before Cindy Ella was able to say that she didn't want to go to the event, the sassy godfather snapped his fingers in a Z-formation. Soon, her clothes transformed into a beautiful silver gown and tiny glass slippers appeared on her dainty feet. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy updo.

"A bit outdated, don't you think?"

"Oh hush, I'm a little rusty." The sassy godfather snapped his fingers again, and this time, Cindy Ella was dressed to the nines. Her dress was form fitting with golden sequins, her pumps were cheetah print, and her hair was down in loose waves. Before Cindy Ella could protest, he led her outside, where a golden limo was waiting for her. The driver opened the door for her, and she was quickly ushered inside.

"Now, you be here before midnight, you hear?" The Sassy godfather warned.

"But!"

"If you linger any longer, all my magic will wear off!"

"But!"

"Now, you go and have yourself a good time!"

He slammed the door shut, and the limo took off. In no time, the vehicle arrived at the party. There were models, actors, and singers galore. They were all gossiping and looking around to make sure they weren't wearing the same outfit as anyone else. However, they turned their attention to Cindy Ella's limo when it pulled up. Everyone became curious and gathered around it. The driver opened the door for her, and when she stepped out of the car, everyone gasped. She was drop dead gorgeous. Many of the girls- and some guys- looked at her with envy, and cameramen scrambled to take pictures of her. No one knew who she was, which added to her appeal.

The party was in an elite, well known club, and the moment she walked in, even more people stared. Her beauty had them completely starstruck. Everywhere she went, people watched her every move. Even her family. She realized that they had not recognized her yet, so she tried to stay a safe distance away from them.

All of a sudden, Justin Bieber himself came down the grand staircase and thanked everyone for coming. He looked at the crowd below and made eye contact with Cindy Ella. Immediately, he was smitten with her and made his way to her. The two began talking, although Cindy was very reluctant to. After all, Justin was the biggest, most arrogant jerk she had ever met. She went along with him, and found herself sitting next to him when the meals came around. He went on and on about his new song, and made numerous and obvious hints that he wanted her to be the star. Not wanting to be rude and tell him no, she merely nodded her head and bit her tongue.

Next, came the dancing. Cindy Ella rushed to the floor, hoping that she could get away from Justin, but there was no such luck. No matter how many times she tried to ditch him, he'd always find her somehow. So, she ended up having her time monopolized by him and had to endure his company for the rest of the night.

When she noticed that the clock said 11:58, she wanted to cry and kiss the floor out of pure happiness. Curtly, she told Justin that she had to go and dashed outside. She could hear Justin running after her and pleading for her to stop. As she ran, she stumbled and lost one of her pumps, but there was no way she was going back for it. Forget that.

She ran to the limo, and it sped off just in time. As it went down the road, it turned into a regular car. She was back in her sweats, and her hair was in a messy bun. She sighed with relief, but when she looked down; she saw that she was still wearing one of her cheetah-print pumps.

Once she got home, she found a pink note from her sassy godfather. It smelled like floral perfume and sprinkled fairy dust when she picked it up. Written in pink gel pen, the note said, "Cleaned your room! You're welcome! Love, Sassy." True to his word, her room was actually in tip top shape.

A few minutes later her family came home. Cindy's stepsister took Cindy's hands in hers and eagerly told her all about the party. "Oh, I wish you would have come with us, Cindy! It was so much fun!" Then she mentioned the mysterious girl who had come to the party and had managed to capture Justin's heart. Cindy rolled her eyes until her stepsister said, "And she rushed out of the club and lost one of her heels. Justin found it on the stairs and said that the girl who fits the show will star in his music video! Isn't that exciting? It's like it was straight out of a Disney movie! Oh, I really do wish I could have been that girl."

Cindy merely nodded her head. "Yeah, cool, I guess."

The next day, Justin's agent arrived unannounced with a cheetah-print pump. She said that Justin ordered that all of his female guest should try on the show. "A lot of girls have tried it on already, but no one can fit in them! Whoever owns this show has really tiny feet, but I'll let you two try it on."

The stepsister knew she was not the true owner and politely declined the offer. "Let Cindy Ella try it on instead," she said.

Cindy bit her lip. She really did not want to be identified. Hesitantly, she took the shoe and stared at it. Out of the blue, a brilliant idea came to her. She walked over to where her stepsister was sitting and slapped the show on the girl's foot anyways. It fit.


	2. Disclaimer

_Baby Blion: Okay, I really hope none of you took this seriously. This story was done for a school assignment, and I just made a bunch of random crap. I don't own Cinderella, and this was the dumbest idea I had all day :D_


End file.
